


A Glorious Afternoon

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Fellatio, Glory Hole, Lexx and Linka like poking fun at Leif, Lexx is fabulous, Linka apparently writes fanfics, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, VERY closeted mind you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: During a trip to the mall, Leif indulges one of his curiosities by testing out the glory holes while dealing with a ridiculous amount of denial.
Relationships: Leif Loud/Male Lacey St. Claire, Leif Loud/Male Lindsey Sweetwater
Kudos: 3





	A Glorious Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hooo! You may notice something different - instead of the pairing listed being F/F, it's M/M. That's right, I wanted to try writing a slashfic. It was fun actually, and though it's not my forte, I've been getting better at writing about dicks in my works. I think the collab I've been working on with Omega Galaxy and another writer has been helping with that. (It's called "Lisa Loud's Funtime Machine!" by the way, if you want to check it out. It's currently on FFN and will probably be on Ao3 soon too.) 
> 
> So I decided to put those skills to the test since I've also been talking about the GB!verse a bit more on Discord. I think it can be rather interesting when developed, so here we are. Hope you like it, and please try to leave a review on what you think about it if you can. I appreciate reviews that give me feedback (good or bad, both praise and criticism are equally welcome) much more than requests, thank you. And for the record, yes, I did go out of my way to ask someone what cock tastes like just so I wouldn't have to say some bullshit like "it tasted like cock."
> 
> For the record, Larson is GB!Lacey and Linsey is... GB!Lindsey. He just dropped the D is all. In Leif, that is.
> 
> This work was originally posted on FFN on April 14th, 2020.

"Aw c'mon, why'd you have to drag me along to the stupid mall?" A 16 year old Leif complained.

He was sitting in the backseat of Vanzilla, which was now even more rickety and worn down than before. Yet with all the years it had seen, it still kept going strong. That was partly thanks to Leif making constant repairs on it, though, and the Loud family wasn't sure how much longer the old beauty would last. Currently, Lynn Sr. was trying her best to teach Lars how to drive the family van and decided that Mall Day was the best time to practice.

"Because mom said we all have to be here for Lars, and there's no way I'm missing out on a trip to the mall!" Lexx shot back.

"Yeah, but what the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit on the bench for hours until you've finally had enough of the glory holes?" Leif joked, capping it off with a cackle.

Lexx rolled his eyes and remained unfazed. "Bitch, you say the same thing every time we go to the mall. For the record, it's the unisex bathrooms that have them but I wouldn't recommend 'em. You gotta get _real_ lucky for any action."

"What's a glory hole?" Leon asked.

"Nothing!" Levi snapped, glaring at the twins. "I would dearly appreciate it if you cro-magnons could cease any and all talk on such a sexual topic."

"English, Levi, do you speak it?" Leif asked.

"Wet your dicks elsewhere."

"Wait, wha-"

"Leon, not now."

The van went silent for a moment, only for Leif to start mucking it up again.

"I bet you have to wait a long time because most of the guys there know an ugly son of a bitch is waiting on the other side."

"We're twins, Leif. If that really were the case, then you wouldn't get any action if you were the last toilet twink on the planet!"

"The fuck did you just call me?!"

"What? I thought you _liked_ being grody! I thought it was the kind of title you would wear with _pride_." Lexx snickered when he noticed Leif's jaw went a little slack at the word 'pride'. He then did a pose, whipping and turning in the seatbelt while puckering his lips. "And bitch, I'm _fabulous!_ And don't you forget it!"

"About as fabulous as one of those shitty pinwheel toys you get for 25 tickets at Spunk E. Pigeon's. _And I'm not a toilet twink!"_

"Oh really? Then why do you always talk about glory holes? You know, I think you secretly want to try them out yourself."

Leif tensed up and let out a quiet gasp. His eyes went wide with his pupils becoming pinpricks, his back straightened and his arms were clasped at his sides. His jaw went slack while the rest of his body went rigid. An intense blush crept along his whole face, turning it redder than his cap. He tried to speak, but his voice box simply would not work. All that came out were dry crackling sounds from his throat.

Leif then cleared his throat. " _LEXX!"_ He shouted with a strained voice. He could feel his face get even hotter and redder than before, and even his ears were turning red. His breathing was deep and labored, his chest heaving and falling rapidly.

It was now Lexx's turn to laugh. "Ladies and gentlemen, we got him." He pointed his thumb towards Linka, who couldn't stop her giggling either.

"Thanks guys, now I have more ideas for my Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnel yaoi fanfics!" Linka said while still wheezing. Normally she wouldn't dare to say anything about the content she created to anyone but her online friends, but this was too good of an opportunity. Besides, it really wasn't any secret to her family. And it never would've been.

"You like Star Fox too? Nice!" Leon said with starry eyes. "The wolf dude is really cool."

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're on, Lexx, but we are not the same. Unlike you, I don't spend all my spare time getting dicked down and practicing handjobs with a shake weight." Leif growled, eyes narrowed and filled with embarrassment that he was clearly trying to hide.

"Not yet, anyway."

"Whaddya mean not yet?! I ain't into the whole glory hole shtick and that's that!"

"Leif, honey, please stop talking about glory holes." Lynn Sr. called from the passenger seat. "Lars needs to focus on driving."

"But Lexx started it!" Leif protested, crossing his arms and leaning forward in the seatbelt.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you were the one who brought them up in the first place." Lexx retorted.

"I don't care who started it, it's over."

"But mo-"

"I said enough, sweetie."

"...Yes, mom." Leif grumbled and leaned back into his seat. He stared at the rug on the floor of the van with a scowl, still blushing.

How dare Lexx accuse him of something so ridiculous just like that, he thought. It was all just poppycock that he pulled out of his ass! After all, there was no way Leif was like that. He liked vag more than a pornstar scandal! Well, not really… truth be told, pussy kind of grossed him out. And that was saying something because he usually liked gross stuff. But that didn't mean anything, did it?

Even though his relationship with Skippy quickly fell flat upon realizing there was no spark between the two of them. Even his so-called crush on her turned out to be more of a case of considering her his best friend, and she still was to this day. Even when he flinched and backed away when they planned to have their first time together in the bedroom, and they ended up watching Rambo instead. The buff main character in that movie was an easier sight for sore eyes. Not that he actively feared pussy, that would be utterly stupid no matter the context. He just didn't like having it in his face, or anywhere near him for that matter. And that was understandable.

But that didn't mean anything at all. Even though he tended to drift over to _that_ side of any porn site he went to. And Lane's attempt at pranking him by getting him to watch 2 Guys 1 Cup backfired spectacularly a few family reunions back. But that was just because Leif was grody, and he had no problem wearing such a title with pride. If anything, it was an honor to have been able to turn the tables on the prankster so quickly just by grinning at him.

But this? Nahhhh… there was no way. No matter what Lexx, or Linka, or Levi, or anyone else said. He knew himself the best, and he knew for a fact that he didn't swing that way. Although… he'd never admit it, but he'd been wanting to try experimenting with a stall with glory holes for some time now. He just couldn't find them anywhere. Who knew those suckers were right under his nose the whole time?

* * *

The Loud family arrived at the Royal Woods mall, where many different kinds of stores coexisted on several floors. The building was bustling with the sounds of people walking and gossiping. The slightly stale yet somehow delicious smell from the food court lingered in the air, since it was close to the entrance. There were also several security guards breaking up a fight that had broken out between Scoots and a shoplifter. As in, they had to pull the old man off of the now handcuffed guy who was covered in bruises and bleeding wounds from head to toe. Scoots was still very much alive and kicking, literally too.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU, YA LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPER! SCREW YOU, RIGHT UP THE BACK DOOR! DON'T FUCK WITH SCOOTS!" He shouted at the top of her croaky old man lungs, still trying to punch the poor sap that dared to try to steal his knapsack. He flipped him the bird with both of his hands. The security guards finally managed to get them six feet apart from each other while one of them walked off with the shoplifter in custody.

Leif was currently sipping on a banana Flippee while sitting on one of the wooden benches in the area. It was in front of the store that Loni used to work at, which was now Lexx's favorite place to go binge shopping. His eyes kept drifting to a certain nearby door with a unisex label. He tried to ignore it to his best ability, but the temptation only got stronger and stronger.

He looked around the mall in search of anyone that would know him. All he saw were his siblings. Lars and Lynn Sr. were driving around the block and looking for parking because the parking lot was full, so they just dropped everyone else off beforehand. Linka was talking to Claudia on the phone near one of the large potted plants. Levi and Leon were at the video game store looking for the latest one in the Animal Crossing series. And Lexx was off to god-knows-where, probably searching for the girliest getup that would put an entire room full of beauty pageant contestants to shame.

In other words, the coast was clear.

He darted off the bench towards where the regular bathrooms were, as to not raise suspicion from any of his siblings that could look through the windows of the store. Once he was halfway there, he took a sharp turn to the left and was out of sight from any of them. Throwing the empty Flippee cup in the trash along the way, he made his way to the unisex bathroom door. Pushing it carefully and slowly, Leif slithered and slunk through the smallest crack he could fit through and let it swing closed behind him. He was the only one in there.

There were three stalls inside, separated by grey plastic walls. The restroom was small, smaller than the other bathrooms the mall provided. Which didn't make much sense to Leif, but hey, he wasn't the architect here. There were also three sinks, but only two of the three soap dispensers had actual soap in them. Some asshole decided it would be a good idea to piss into the empty one in the middle. Leif didn't pay much attention to it, since he'd seen worse things in the bathrooms at his high school. Like shit stains that somehow got on the ceiling of all places.

Leif scanned the area, trying to decide which stall would be the best logical choice. If there really were glory holes in the walls, it wouldn't make sense for a hole to be on both the left and right sides. Plus, anyone who wanted to use them would likely choose one where only they would be sticking it in. So, he made a beeline right for the middle stall. Closing the door and clicking it shut, he pulled the toilet lid down and sat on it.

There were indeed two glory holes, one on the wall to the left and one to the right. " _Score!"_ He initially thought, before his mind corrected itself. " _Wait no, not score! You're just curious, that's all. Nothing to cheer about!"_ Nonetheless, his eyes shifted from each of them. There were many pieces of duct tape inside them, forming a ring of silvery squares in a ring around the outside like petals on a flower. A lewd flower that would soon be the one pollinating rather than being pollinated.

The plumber held his chin in his hands in a bored fashion, hunched over with his elbows resting on top of his legs. His face held a seemingly aloof expression, with a slight frown and light pink blush tinting his cheeks. In reality, however, he was internally freaking out as he was wracked with many different emotions at the same time. Fear, anxiety, curiosity, excitement, arousal - he felt it all. The tension in the air was so thick that one could try to cut into it with a knife and it'd get lodged in.

As to be expected, there were obscene messages and crude drawings that looked like squished schlongs drawn in black sharpie. He supposed that people weren't quite the best at drawing while pounding into whoever was on the other side. There were arrows pointing to the glory holes with messages that would give a typical grammar nazi nightmares, including " _big bois sho up l8r!"_ , " _coks cum out of here"_ , " _mac sure u always swllo!"_ , "buttsluts welcome!" and, of course, " _bring on the succ."_ Some cultured lad or lass had also drawn Pepe The Frog sucking a dick.

Leif couldn't help but snicker at how stereotypically cheesy the graffiti was. That is, until his eyes drifted to some names accompanied by tally marks. There was Linka with four tally marks, Lexx with a whopping fifteen (and he was sure there would be more later), and… Lars with six? Leif tilted his head in confusion at such a discovery. He shrugged it off, though. Hey, to each their own, right? He was sure other people had tried the glory holes here before, but there were only those three listed on the wall behind him. The only three with the courage and/or audacity to actually put their names there, he figured. It was odd that all three were people he knew, though.

And all he had to do was wait for his turn.

_**30 minutes later...** _

And wait. And wait, and wait… and wait. There was a whole lot of waiting and it was starting to get to Leif's head. He kicked at the tiled floor in boredom and sighed in exasperation. Lexx did say that one had to be lucky to get any action. He stood up with his hands in his jean pockets and was about to leave when suddenly, he heard the door opening accompanied by footsteps. He stopped and sat back down, watching a pair of fancy buckskin shoes make their way to the far left stall through the little gap underneath.

He heard the stall door open, then close and lock. Seizing the opportunity, he frantically rapped his knuckles on the left wall.

"Huh? Who's there?" A male voice called out.

It sounded familiar, worryingly familiar to Leif. In fact, he was sure he recognized the voice from someone he knew very well. If he was correct, then it belonged to his rival, Larson. He was competitive, bossy, prissy, and a bit of a judgmental prick in Leif's eyes. He had been that way for as long as the two knew each other. Especially during that time when he challenged Leif to a fancy dog show, and to prove that his dear Charlie wasn't just some dumb mutt, he accepted it. Of course, upon realizing that he really couldn't give less of a fuck what any rich bitch thought about him or his pooch, he forfeited. That wasn't the last time Larson made the mistake of insulting his dog, though, and took to insulting Leif as well.

Yet here he was, in a unisex bathroom stall adjacent to his. Leif wasn't sure if Larson knew he was in there, and honest to God hoped he didn't. The last thing he needed was for such an incident to become the inspiration for yet another set of jokes directed at him. And he _especially_ didn't need anyone else at school to know what he was up to on a Saturday afternoon.

" _I mean, he's kind of attractive when he isn't a twat- wait what?!"_ He thought, not believing what his mind just said. Then again, might as well go for it. It's just a test run, just indulging his curiosity. Nothing gay about that. So, he stuck his hand through the hole and beckoned with his finger to bring it on, telling him he was ready.

"Oh, so there's finally someone in here for once." Larson murmured from the other side.

" _Wait, what? He's done this before? Or tried? On what end?"_ Leif thought, and heard an unzipping sound. He heard soft panting, and wondered what the hold up was. Before he knew it, a semi-hard dick appeared in the glory hole right in front of his face.

For several seconds, all Leif could do was stare at the lightish-brown member with eyes like a deer in the headlights. He had never seen a dick up close like that before, close enough to see all the different details. Without it being at its full potential like this, though, Leif figured that there'd be more to what he was currently dealing with.

" _It's not gay if he thinks I'm a girl, right?"_

He reached an unsteady hand towards the shlong. In the process, he'd managed to grab a blob of precum that was leaking from the tip and used it as improvised lube. He went slow with the handjob, having already decided that he wanted to have a little bit more fun with the opportunity that was handed to him. As more pre spilled out, his grip became more and more slippery. It was actually getting really fun, for the both of them by the looks of it. Now that it was at full mast, he could get a better inspection.

It was bigger than he expected him to be, as he'd expect him to have been compensating for something with all that bragging. Not only that, but he was bigger than Leif, who managed to get to six and a half inches based on the last time he measured. It wasn't bad in any sense of the word, in fact he was glad to make it into the average category. Meanwhile, Larson had to have got at least three inches ahead of him. It was uncircumcised too, making it appear bigger still. As much as Leif didn't want to admit it, and would never in a million years admit it to Larson's face, he was impressed. And kind of jealous.

Still wracked with anxiety, he looked behind him as if he thought someone could see what he was about to do. He wondered if anyone would come into the stall on the other side while he was still there. Part of him, a certain rock hard part of him hoped they would. Deciding it was now or never, he leaned forward, stuck his tongue out, and let the cock glide across it toward his throat.

He wasn't sure how it tasted. It wasn't the same as regular skin, like if you were to lick your hand. It was more… flavorful, one could say. The best way Leif could think of it was as musky, meaty and lightly misted (if that's even a thing) mixed with another taste that was salty but also sweet and bitter at the same time. He heard that cum tasted salty usually, but he hadn't expected any other taste. After all, why should he? It wasn't like he constantly thought about it or anything… well he did, but still. He hadn't ever tasted anything like it before, and to say he kind of liked it would be an understatement. He absolutely _loved_ it, and savored it the best he could.

" _No wonder people think meat is manly."_ He thought to himself, suppressing a snicker as he bobbed his head back and forth. He wanted to close his lips around it, but didn't want his teeth to end up grazing it. Then again, if it really was who he thought was on the other side, maybe he deserved that a bit. Pulling back, he wrapped his lips around the head of the cock and swirled his tongue, using it to manipulate the slit on top.

" _Nnngh…"_ He heard a moan from the other side. " _D-damn…"_

As he suckled on the tip, Leif realized just how tight his jeans were starting to feel. Not wanting to break contact, he unzipped them and pulled them down as much as he could without doing so. Which wasn't much, and he only got them down just above his knees. He pulled down his boxers as well, freeing his erection. It was hard to the point that it was starting to hurt, and it would only get worse if he didn't do something about it.

His mind turned blank when he started trying to actually take the length in front of him and test his throat's capabilities. Being a first-timer and all, he couldn't fit every single inch down his gullet. It was doubtful that many would actually be able to either even if they were experienced, given the absolute monster length, not to mention the girth as well. Thank goodness for a complete lack of a gag reflex which Leif had developed thanks to his appreciation for the grodier side of life. And this was somewhat grody too, but in a good way.

While moaning deeply as his throat got filled more than ever, he used one of his hands to jerk himself off too. His other hand was pressed against the wall as he tried to hold himself up. Which was kind of hard to do, in more ways than one, with all the multitasking he was doing at the moment. He didn't do so for long, when he noticed that a pair of nearly shaven balls went through the glory hole as well. Without thinking, he moved his hand away from his crotch to cup them. They ended up being heavier than he expected.

_"Probably because they're full."_ He thought. _"But not for long."_ With a new sense of determination, he increased the speed at which he bobbed his head and lightly squeezed the balls in his hands several times. He heard a sharp _"oooh!~"_ at one point which made Leif wonder how his temporary partner looked. The way he stood, whether or not his back arched, how his muscles flexed, how much he was sweating, how deep his blushing was, his facial expression; everything. For a second he wished he could do away with the anonymity that the stalls provided so he could see it all, but perished the thought quickly as it came.

Speaking of coming, white hot sticky ropes of cum began to burst out right into Leif's mouth. They coated the entire back of his throat and the roof of his mouth as he did his best to swallow whatever he could. It was even saltier than precum, but not as bitter and also a tiny bit sweeter too. Every gulp he made was obscenely audible, alongside the groans he unintentionally let out as well. He could even feel the warmth of it pooling in his stomach. It felt oddly snug and satisfying.

He pulled away and so did the balls and now flaccid dick, leaving a faint streak of cum along the wall. There was some cum leaking from the corners of his mouth as well, and a few specs on and around his nose. One strand hung onto his one top canine tooth, on the left, as he panted and caught his breath. He'd lost the right tooth after biting into someone's arm during a fight that went too far. It was literally stuck in their skin, and from then on it was clear that he wasn't someone to be messed with. It had been loosened when his face got slammed into the floor during gator wrestling three years ago, though.

As soon as Leif tried to take a step back, he was hit with vertigo and forced to sit down on the toilet lid. It soon dissipated, but the burning blush that overtook his face did not. Nor did the burning desire in his loins, which had yet to be relieved. By then, he had pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He expected to hear a zipping sound, but did not.

Instead, he heard the pitter-patter of a stream of piss hitting the bowl in the other stall. Hearing it only made his desire grow in intensity. He bit his lip and tried to focus on getting rid of his sudden dizziness, clutching the side of his head and closing his eyes.

_"I mean, I was right there, you could've just-"_ He stopped the thought short, not about to let himself get jealous. He already got more lucky than other people here according to Lexx, right? Then again, that twin of his _did_ have fifteen tally marks on the wall, and who knows how long or how often he came here and got involved? _"Nevermind, I guess that's something you gotta ask someone about. And this isn't the best scenario to be asking anything, really."_

Leif stood up and took a step back, unawaredly walking into something. Something that lightly glided between his asscheeks and made his heart skip a beat. Something that also gave off a primal heat and felt moist and sticky. He turned his head and gasped. He hadn't heard anyone else walk in, and yet there was another opportunity dropped right behind him. Someone else had come in, likely noticing that there was some servicing going on, and decided to join in on the action.

This time, it was of a more average size, just half an inch smaller than Leif himself. That being said, there's a reason that a popular saying is that it's not the size that counts but what you do with it. Leif knew that very well, and given the position he was in, wasn't about to doubt such an ability. He moved his hips back and forth, hotdogging the sausage between his buns. Each gliding motion sent shivers of both pleasure and nervousness down his spine, like waiting on a scary rollercoaster as it's making its way up towards the first drop over an old rickety track.

Whoever it belonged to already lubed up, clearly looking for a specific kind of experience. And luckily for that guy, that's exactly where Leif's plans were headed. He could feel the tip probing his hole, and he made a strangled sound that he tried to hold back. He hadn't put anything up his ass before, except for one or two fingers whenever he felt frisky during a shower. Three if he was especially frisky. This was a whole 'nother ballpark, but Leif considered himself to be the king of risks. Momma didn't raise a quitter.

" _Welp, here goes my anal virginity."_

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself back while gripping the dick behind him to guide it. It felt more slippery, and his inexperienced hand nearly slid off of it a couple times. He used his other hand to spread his cheeks open enough, digging his nails into the flesh and groaning as the tip made its way inside.

"Aaah!~" He shakily squeaked, following it with a whine now that he wanted more. He also made a tigerlike chuffing noise, which sounded cute on its own but it was a specific noise he only made whenever he was really, _really_ turned on.

His cheeks lit up in embarrassment and he clamped a hand to his mouth immediately after, letting go of the cock. He bent over and leaned forward, letting go of his cheeks and using his other free hand to hold onto the toilet seat for balance. He could've sworn he heard a familiar giggle from the other side, but as much as he wanted to tell him off, he didn't want to further embarrass himself and refrained from doing so.

Realizing that he was clenching tightly, he forced himself to relax his muscles, exhaling as he did so. At the same time he moved back, arching his hips and back as he felt every inch slide deeper inside. It went in easier that way. He pushed back until his ass was right up against the wall and he took it all. He moaned again, but it was muffled by his hand. A few smaller moans were also muffled as he began sliding back and forth and riding the member.

_"Now I don't know for sure, but that's probably Linsey. That guy that Lexx keeps bitching about all the time."_ Leif thought. " _I wonder how often he's here."_

As he quickened the pace, he suddenly felt even more force, this time directly hitting his prostate. He yelped and his hand briefly moved off of his face, making it clearly audible. Looking back, he could now tell that was from his own movements being countered by the guy in the other stall. He hadn't expected much of a challenge, in fact he'd expected to be the one using whoever used the glory holes at his own pace and gratifying himself with their own gratification. Yet here he was, a plumber getting piped in a sense of harder than diamond irony.

The room was filled with various sounds that swirled together into a single symphony. The dripping water of a sink someone didn't fully shut off. The squeaking of Leif's sneakers over the wet, tiled bathroom floor as he struggled to hold his balance with just one hand on the toilet lid. The squelching of lubrication as flesh met flesh. And, loudest of all, the sound of one pair of balls slapping against another. That's right - the balls touched.

" _Waitwaitwait, no, they touched! The balls touched! I thought that couldn't happen here!"_ Leif thought frantically, suddenly panicking yet unable to stop. He didn't want to either, not only was he already too far into it but he was starting to not mind the nickname Lexx had bestowed upon him earlier - toilet twink. And of course he knew deep down that it was true. He wasn't stupid, he was simply in denial. Extreme denial, that is.

"Hey, I know you're in there, dude. No need to hide your moans!" A voice mockingly called out as the owner of it rammed harder and harder.

Leif's eyes popped wide open, his hand moved away from his mouth, and he clenched his teeth, gasping through them. He wanted to ask what he was on about, but also knew better than to do that. Not only that, but the teasing way he said it, almost as he knew it was specifically him, and knew what was going on… it did things to him. Before he even realized it, he'd backed up and arched his back to take every single inch and clutched the toilet lid with both hands. He stood in a sort of seal pose that was propped up. He couldn't hold back anymore moans after that either.

He really wasn't sure how he'd even managed to hold out for this long, as teenage boys don't typically have much stamina. Then again, one of his favorite activities involved restoring rusty knives to make them good as new. It was an activity that required patience and time, and such a calming captivation helped Leif become more patient himself. Maybe that had something to do with it, or he was just naturally like that. He wasn't sure of that, but what he was sure about was how much the floor below him was getting painted milky white. It was a mind-numbing orgasm that made every part of his body tingle with ecstasy in varying levels of intensity.

" _Mmmyeargh!"_ He called out, starting as a high-pitched piggy squeal and ending in a deep and lustful growl. He screwed his eyes shut, protecting them from the beads of sweat that dripped from his forehead over his eyelids. Sweat also rolled down his temples and dripped from the tips of his bangs, while drool shimmered on his chin. The sweat and drool mixed with the drying cum that was already there, and combined with how flustered he was, his face was a hot mess.

Just like the way his insides felt as warmth took over them. They felt more full than ever, and the throbbing helmet and twitching dick only contributed to the fullness. It acted like a plug, if anything. If he felt snug before, then this was outright cozy and quite possibly the best thing he'd ever felt. Though it wasn't very intimate beyond superficial ways, after all neither of them could see each other. The most Leif knew was by being able to tell what voice belonged to who and even recognizing their voices in the first place. Another thing he knew was that his days of self-denial were over. They had to be, it doesn't get gayer than the balls touching.

The two guys parted away from each other, each taking time to recover. Cum leaked between his crack and down his legs. Leif pulled the toilet seat up and sat down. It stung a little as he did, but it was either that or passing out on the floor. So, he just sat there and let himself ooze for some time. It was only now that he was aware he'd been in the stall for a long time now that time went back to normal. Gee, time really does fly when you're having fun. And he had to admit to himself that it was fun. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone else anytime soon, though.

He just hoped that Larson and Linsey didn't know it was him on the other side. If they did, then school on Monday was going to be even more annoying than it usually was. He had a thick skin and could take insults, and usually just fired back at them with his own, but one can only deal with so much bullshit and embarrassment.

* * *

Leif shuffled his feet as he slowly walked out of the unisex bathroom, hands back in his jean pockets and face cleaned up. The only sign of what he'd been up to earlier was the sweat under his pits that stained his shirt, and even that had no way of catching anyone's attention. He smiled, knowing what he got away with and having enjoyed every moment of it. Perhaps this trip to the mall wasn't a waste after all. Needless to say, he was practically on Cloud 9.

That is, until he bumped into someone.

"Ah, there you are! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you, son." Lynn Sr. said, hands at her hips.

"I… I was just in the bathroom, that's all."

"Dang, what took you so long? Everyone else is waiting in Vanzilla, Lexx finished shopping 20 minutes ago."

"I-I guess I just got distracted..." Leif stammered, cheeks lighting up as he sheepishly grinned with his arms behind his back.

"Alright, well let's get a move on."

With that, they headed to the van. Leif had some trouble climbing into the backseat next to Lexx, since his legs were still weak and sore. He tried to sit down slowly, but that still didn't stop pain from shooting through his ass. It only stopped him from vocalizing it. He bit his lip and his whole body tensed, but he didn't make a single peep. But internally, he was screaming one of Tom's memetic screams.

"Yo, you alright?" Lexx asked, seemingly genuinely concerned until he noticed something. Slyly, he then asked, "How were the glory holes?"

Leif flinched at the question. "W-what?" He stuttered, before calming down. "Oh, very funny… I didn't go to them. I don't even know if they're there. It's a mall, so I doubt it." He lied through his teeth. Just because he was done being in denial with himself didn't mean he would stop denying the truth about his interests to others. The tally marks under Lexx's name inscribed on the wall flashed in his mind again.

"They are, and I know you went to them. I mean, come on now. We would've been home by now if you didn't."

"I _didn't."_

"Yeah sure, you think you're slick. But trust me, I know."

That wouldn't be the last time Leif would make a trip to that stall. Even on that day, he knew his first time wouldn't be his last. Even with Lexx on his radar, but what else was new?


End file.
